


Quidditch

by KadiRose0101



Series: The Killer's Daughter [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:20:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27557500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KadiRose0101/pseuds/KadiRose0101
Summary: Euphemia joins the Weasley gang for the Quidditch World Cup to watch Ireland and Bulgaria play against each other. Romance begins to stir between George and Euphemia and an attack occurs.
Relationships: Fred Weasley/George Weasley, George Weasley/Euphemia Black
Series: The Killer's Daughter [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997173
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Quidditch

"Life is ten percent what you experience and ninety percent how you respond to it."  
\- Dorothy M. Neddermeyer

14\. Quidditch

A week before school had started, Sirius and Euphemia had floo-ed over to the Weasley's burrow as was an annual tradition that had become. It was early in the morning once they got there. She had her bag slung over her shoulder and was just stepping out of the fireplace in the warm living room. Sirius popped out a couple of seconds later, a small smile on his face. 

He thoroughly enjoyed leaving the dark and dank house that was Grimmauld place even though it was home. They wanted to find a quiet place in the countryside where he could be in the sun every once in a while and roam free, but it was too dangerous at the moment since he was still fresh on the ministry's watch.

Euphemia walked further into the house and just then Molly popped around the corner, a wide smile on her face even though it was only 7 o'clock in the morning. She walked over to Euphemia and wrapped her arms around the skinny girl. She hugged her back and patted her back softly.

"Hello, dear," she spoke, her warm tone comforting the nervous girl instantly.

"Hi, Mrs. Weasley," she spoke, a smile lacing her voice.

They pulled back from each other and Molly looked up and down the girl's body. "You've grown since the last time I saw you," she said, noticing the few inches that the girl had gained in height. She was still rather short, only at 5' 4", but she was now around the same height as Molly.

"I think I've finally reached my full height, but we'll hope I get a little taller," Euphemia chuckled and Molly laughed in reply. She leaned around her body and smiled at Sirius standing anxiously in the middle of the small living room.

"Morning, Sirius." She greeted Euphemia's father.

"Morning, Molly," he responded.

They walked into the kitchen and just then she heard footsteps bounding the stairs and looked over to see George coming down the stairs. He looked over to her once he reached the bottom and beamed as he saw the white-haired girl. Her hair turned purple, seeing the dopey boy that she enjoyed the presence of.

He walked over to her and wrapped her in a hug. She wrapped her arms around his waist and they held each other in an embrace for a few seconds too long for Sirius's liking. George planted a soft kiss on Euphemia's cheek. Her hair turned the soft pink like it did whenever George made her blush. They pulled apart and he smiled down at her. Even though she had grown a few inches, he still towered over her at his tall height.

"I thought I heard a familiar voice," he said and she blushed.

"I was summoned to appear early," she joked and he chuckled.

"Apparently father has an exciting surprise for us and wanted us up at the crack of dawn," he spoke.

She smiled excitedly. "I can't wait to find out what it is!" She said and clapped her hands together. Just then another set of footsteps came downstairs and there was a flustered Hermione walking into the kitchen.

"Good morning, Hermione," Euphemia greeted and Hermione looked over to the curly-haired girl.

"Oh," she said in shock. "Morning, Effie." Hermione walked over and gave her a small hug. "I had no idea that you were coming along," she paused. "It'll be nice though, I thought we were going to be overrun by the boys." She nodded towards George and suddenly Fred and Bill appeared down the stairs.

George's twin had grown a few more inches, standing almost perfectly identical, however, George was a couple of inches taller. The other slight differences were that he had a mole on the side of his neck and Fred had a scar above his eyebrow. There were other differences like how George's voice was lower than Fred's and that he was a bit thinner than Fred, but they were enough that she knew the difference. Plus there were ways in his behavior that were different from his twins.

Bill was also there, looking as debonair as ever with his punk seeming style with dragon-hide boots and a fang earring in one ear. He always seemed to be the laxest of all of the Weasley boys, relaxing against whatever he was near and a cool, but kind expression on his face.

"I'm glad to help keep up the girl power," Euphemia exclaimed and George acted as if he were wounded. She slapped him on the chest jokingly.

"Can you help me get Ron and Harry up? I've already tried several times, but they won't get up." Hermione pleaded and she nodded.

"I have an idea," she said and walked over to the sink and grabbed two cups filling them with cold water.

She heard someone clear their voice. "Euphemia," Sirius exclaimed and she spun around, looking at her father.

"What did I do?" She asked nervously.

He tilted his head confused. "Nothing, why do you think you did something wrong?" He questioned.

"You never use my full name unless I've done something wrong," she stated. "Did I do something wrong?"

"Of course not, I just have to get going. I don't want to risk getting caught, especially not at the Weasley's. I don't want them getting in trouble." She nodded and put the two cups down. She rushed over to her father and wrapped him in a hug.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed both of her cheeks then her forehead. "Write to me every once in a while, will you?" He asked her.

She nodded. "Of course," Euphemia responded and kissed his cheek. "Love you, Dad," she said and he pulled away from her.

"Love you too, darling," he responded and stepped into the fireplace, grabbing a handful of floo powder. He softly muttered 'Grimmauld place' before the green flames enveloped his body. Once the flames were gone, he wasn't there anymore. Sadness started to peak in and George could tell by the way her hair slowly started to turn navy blue. George wrapped an arm around her shoulders as she stared at the fireplace longingly.

He rubbed her shoulder and she sighed. "He's not going anywhere, Effie. You'll see him again before you know it." He reassured her and she nodded. She smiled up at him and then pulled away.

George was always so unbelievably kind to her and she wondered why. Euphemia hoped it was because he liked her in a romantic manner, but she wasn't going to get her hopes up. She liked him in that manner but didn't want to scare him off if he didn't feel the same way. It felt safer to not say anything until he did, so she stayed silent on the manner.

She grabbed the two cups and handed one to Hermione. George watched in surprise at her prankster manner and smiled. She was perfect. Of course, her being playful wasn't the only thing he loved about her. He loved how she was compassionate, and caring, and intelligent. She was gentle-hearted but also intensely loyal to the ones she loved and cared for. He loved everything about her. He was also terrified to share his feelings with her, but he knew he would do it eventually. 

Euphemia and Hermione made their way up the many flights of stairs until they reached the bedroom that was at the top of the house, they opened the door and saw that Ron was the only one that was still asleep. Harry was now awake and packing a bag full of things. He was about to greet the two, but Euphemia held a finger to her lips to shush him. He nodded and the two girls walked over to Ron's bed where he was sleeping peacefully.

"On three," she looked at Hermione and she nodded. "One... two... three!" They poured both of their cups of water over Ron's sleeping figure and he woke up with a start.

"Bloody hell!" He screamed and shot out of bed, almost knocking Hermione down in the process. He shivered as the cold water on his body processed in his senses. "What was that for?"

Euphemia laughed. "You weren't waking up, so we figured this was our shot." Ron huffed and then Hermione and Euphemia took their leave back downstairs.

"Thanks, Effie!" Hermione spoke happily and she nodded in response, a goofy smile on her face.

Everybody in the house was up by now and they were all grabbing their bags and tugging on their shoes. Harry and Ron made their sluggish descent down the stairs to meet the rest of the group. Molly was the only one who wasn't coming along on the trip, saying it wasn't really her type of scene. They all said farewells to Molly and soon they were headed out the door, walking down a path behind the burrow into the forest.

After walking for a little bit, they saw a man standing beneath a tree who called out to Arthur. They greeted each other with a side hug and then a boy jumped out of the tree. Amos and Cedric Diggory. Cedric was fair looking, but Euphemia had her eyes on George instead. George walked next to her the entire time until they reached a small hill with a boot sitting atop it. A portkey.

She looked over to Arthur. "Can we get a hint yet as to where we're going?" She asked politely.

Arthur gave a cheeky grin. "We're almost there, just a few more moments. Everyone, get a hand on the portkey," he spoke and everyone got into a position to get a finger on the old boot. Harry was the last to touch the boot and they were pulled up into the air and the vortex that took them towards their final destination. "Let go!" Arthur shouted and everyone took their fingers off quickly.

Euphemia landed on the ground next to George with a soft thud. Seconds later, Arthur, Amos, and Cedric came floating down to the ground with smiles on their faces while everyone else stood up, rubbing the sore area of their body that had been injured with the fall. George helped her off the ground and she came crashing into his body. She chuckled and they pulled apart from each other. 

They walked further up the hill and they saw hundreds upon thousands of tents set up on a large field. Flags of green, white, and orange and other flags of black and red adorned the tops of the tents. It all of a sudden clicked that this was the Quidditch World Cup that they were attending. The flags representing Ireland and Bulgaria. All of the kids in the group talked among themselves excitedly.

Arthur leads them towards a small tent that seemed like it could fit maybe two people if they sat on each others laps. Harry looked at it incredulously, wondering how eight people were going to fit into the small tent. Euphemia stepped inside seeing the warm Gryffindor color scheme set up within, making it feel warm and cozy. They all set down their bags and kicked up their feet.

Euphemia found a cozy red bean bag and plopped herself down as Fred and George ran about, already creating the havoc that they lived for. She watched in an adoring amusement as the boy she crushed on laughed with his twin, kicking their feet up on the kitchen table. Arthur bustled about, assigning each person a bed or showing them where to put their things down. Harry looked on in abstract wonder at the interior of the tent, shocked that the inside of the tent was so massive.

"I love magic," Harry muttered aloud and Euphemia chuckled as his response. She never really thought much about how Harry had grown up in a muggle neighborhood with family members who wanted absolutely nothing to do with the wizarding community. All of a sudden, she found herself feeling rather lucky that she had grown up around such things. As much of a struggle her life had been, she felt blessed that she had grown up with a loving family and people who cared about her. 

Harry wasn't so lucky in the sense. His aunt and uncle looked at him as more of a burden than a human being. They didn't look at him like he was a family member. He didn't get to grow up around the magical community and the wonders that occurred within it. He was kept from it for so long when he should have been able to grow up in it with people that loved him like Sirius, Remus, and Euphemia. But the wizarding community had wronged both of the teenagers.

The two teenagers had been betrayed in several ways that they hadn't been aware of until last spring. Peter Pettigrew had given up James and Lily Potter to the dark wizard, Voldemort, because he was terrified of who knows what. Maybe he was trying to protect his muggle-loving family, but they could have been protected by the order and hidden to keep them safe. If there were other reasons for the rat giving up his best friends and their one-year-old son, she didn't know what it was. 

In the mistakes that Pettigrew made, Sirius had gone to Azkaban for twelve years, taken away from his two-year-old daughter and his godson. Euphemia had grown up without her father and Harry had grown up without his godfather and his parents. What made them different is that because Sirius had been thrown in Azkaban based on assumptions, Harry's next of kin would be Petunia and Vernon, two of the most horrible people in the world other than Voldemort himself. Euphemia grew up with Andromeda, Ted, and Remus by her side, all extremely kind people, who had known Sirius well and knew exactly how much he loved Euphemia. Harry should have grown up along her side and they would have been like siblings, but that changed because of the wizarding laws. Remus knew that Sirius would have never done such a thing to his best friend's. Harry hadn't grown up with any knowledge of the wizarding world or given the correct information about Sirius when he was introduced.

They had both been betrayed by a community that was supposed to be good and just. Instead, they got messed up childhoods and emotional trauma to last them a lifetime. Not just that though, they lost faith in the governing body that controlled the magic world. A body of people that they should have been able to trust to make the right decision and known to look into the matter was no longer something they could trust. As long as the ministry could hush it up quickly, they wouldn't be concerned about looking into it further. 

She tried to push this out of her mind though instead, knowing that this was supposed to be a happy trip. Harry settled down on a bean bag next to Euphemia and she looked over at him with a smile as his mouth hung open. She kicked his ankle gently and he looked over at her with a cheeky smile on his face. She smiled back at him.

"How are you doing?" She asked him.

"Good, great actually. It's good to be away from the Dursley's." He stated.

She chuckled. "They don't seem like the most pleasant people," she joked and Harry laughed. They sat in silence for a moment.

"What do you think this year will be like?" Harry asked her out of pure curiosity.

She sighed. "Well, if we can help it, I would like it to be a calm year and I can get ahead on some of my studies. I'm trying to skip into the sixth year after this year," she explained to Harry.

"Will Dumbledore let you do that?" He asked.

"He was actually encouraging me to do so," she paused. "He said that since I was already trying to learn material ahead of our year and told me if I studied hard enough and took the OWL's at the end of this year, he would let me skip fifth year and go to sixth year, maybe even seventh if I'm lucky." Harry looked impressed at her statement.

"All the more power to you," Harry responded with a proud look. She smiled and then looked over as George came over and plopped down on the same beanbag as Euphemia. Harry looked at them knowingly as George sat closely with Euphemia. He knew that they both had feelings for each other. As oblivious as Harry was, even he could see that the two had feelings for each other. 

Harry chuckled and stood up. He leaned down to George's ear and whispered. "Just ask her out already, she likes you," Harry spoke low enough that only George could hear him, even within the small vicinity. George blushed and then coughed to make it seem like nothing. Harry walked away to talk with Hermione and Ron. 

Euphemia watched in confusion and patted his back. "Are you alright, George?" She asked.

He sat up a little further and finished coughing. "Perfectly fine," he blushed further. She looked at him in a confused manner. They sat in silence for a moment and George looked at her and realized how she looked at him. He didn't know how he hadn't seen it before. Her face lit up whenever he was around and he felt the same way whenever she was around. Maybe Harry was right and he should ask her out.

"Are you sure you're okay?" She asked and felt his forehead for a fever with the back of her hand. "You don't feel sick, but your face is bright red."

"Like I said, perfectly fine." He smiled at her, assuring he was okay. His face slowly reduced in redness. "Do you want to go grab some food? I think I saw a stand that had pumpkin pasties and treacle tarts?" He questioned excitedly.

"Sure, that sounds fun. I kind of wanted to go walk and look around anyways." They both stood up from the bean bag chair and headed for the hole of the tent. They heard a voice call out behind them.

"Where do you two think you're going?" Arthur asked them and they turned around.

"Just going to look around and grab some snacks," Euphemia stated.

Arthur nodded and motioned that it was okay. George held the fabric from the door open and she walked outside into the crowded rows that were the campgrounds. They walked down the crowded rows until they reached the pastry stand that he mentioned and saw a large number of sweets crowding the walls and the counter at the front. They waited in the large line and watched the chaos that bustled around them. They chatted every once in a while, but it was silent between the two of them before George cleared his throat.

"I kind of wanted to ask you a question," he said and she looked at him curiously. He felt the nervousness bubbled up at the question he was about to ask.

"I'm not going to run away after you ask," she said trying to ease his nerves a bit, noticing how nervous he seemed.

"Well, I've always fancied you, well not just fancy because I don't just like you for your looks. I think you're a wonderful, compassionate, and kind-hearted person. You have this mischievous side that I admire and your intelligence even tops it. I think you're absolutely perfect." He realized he was rambling and he cut himself off, looking into Euphemia's happy eyes. "I guess I wanted to know if you would be my girlfriend? I can understand if you don't want to -" he rambled and was cut off, by Euphemia speaking.

"George, I'd love to be your girlfriend." She spoke and his eyes widened in shock. 

"Wait, what?" He asked.

"I said that I'd love it to be your girlfriend," she stated a bit clearer. George's face grew into a large smile. He wrapped his arms around her and she chuckled, hugging him in return. She pulled back and kissed his cheek.

"You're beautiful, you know that right?" He spoke. She blushed, her hair turning the light pink it was when she was flattered.

"Oh, stop." She exclaimed softly and his smile grew. She grabbed his hand nervously, not knowing if she was already moving too quickly. He intertwined his fingers with hers and squeezed her hand, showing he didn't mind the sign of affection. She smiled.

Euphemia never thought that they would ever turn out to be a thing because she was always so scared to talk to him in that nervous crush kind of way. She always thought she would stumble over her words whenever she did, but couldn't help wanting to be around him. She was absolutely thrilled that he had asked. It made her heart sore at the bumbling words that flowed out of his mouth. She thought that she always seemed clumsy and awkward, but he thought that she was beautiful and that made all of her shyness go away.

The two teenagers stood there chatting more avidly this time, the barrier of anxiety completely gone now that they knew they liked each other. They eventually reached the front of the line and ordered some treats to bring back to the tent. 

"Can we get six pumpkin pasties and six of the treacle tart?" Euphemia asked the stand attendant and they nodded before handing them a bag with the pastries. She handed the attendant ten sickles for the bag and she grabbed George's hand once more before heading back towards the tent. 

George stopped just outside the tent. "Should we tell them?" He asked her.

"Well, I think if Harry noticed, then everyone else must know as well," she winked at him.

"You heard?" He spoke in shock.

"I have good ears," she joked and pulled him by the hand into the tent. Everyone looked towards the entrance and saw their intertwined hands.

Bill was the first to speak. "Thank Merlin, I thought he would never ask you." He said and leaned back in his chair. Euphemia blushed and so did George. "It was nearly unbearable watching him give you puppy dogs when you weren't looking," he droned on. Euphemia giggled, having to put a hand in front of her mouth to try and stifle her laughter.

"Oh, shut up," George spoke and Euphemia put a hand on his shoulder and leaned up to kiss him on the cheek.

"Don't worry, I think it's adorable." She said and George rolled his eyes. Euphemia pulled away from her boyfriend - wow, that was going to take some getting used to - and walked over to the kitchen table and set down the bag of pastries. Everyone dug into the food and went back to lounging. The game would be starting later that evening so for that time being, everyone went off in separate directions, playing games, chatting, and napping. 

Ron had gone back to bed while Hermione and Ginny sat on their bunks playing with her pygmy puff, Arnold; Bill, Harry, Fred, and Arthur sat at the kitchen table playing exploding snap, and George and Euphemia lounged on the bean bags curled into each other. The two slowly dozed off. Euphemia had curled into a ball and George had his arms wrapped around her.

Everyone kept to their own thing until later that evening where they started getting ready for the match. They were passing around small pans of face paint. George asked for assistance on painting the Irish flag on both of his cheeks, which Euphemia happily obliged too. She gently painted on the two flags and smiled softly once they were done. She leaned forward and planted a soft kiss on his lips and then pulled back to look into his eyes.

"You look very handsome," she said and then ruffled his hair. George laughed.

"Who are you cheering for?" He asked and she thought for a moment.

She smirked before turning her hair color to show green, white, and orange stripes for Ireland. "Does this answer your question?" She asked and let out a surprised laugh.

"Yes, yes it does." He picked up a piece of her hair and looked at the assortment of colors. "That's a wonderful trick, how did you do that? Is it wandless magic?" He asked her.

"It's a metamorphmagus thing that Tonks showed me last summer," she said and changed her hair to Bulgaria's colors, earning several cheers from Ron and Harry. She changed her hair back to Ireland's colors and let it stay that way.

"Brilliant," he spoke in awe.

Everyone started getting ready to leave the tent and head towards the stadium. They grabbed their scarves and extra sweaters if needed. Euphemia adorned a black jacket over her black sweater and light blue mom jeans. She wore a pair of worn white trainers with some green socks. Her now wildly Irish hair flowed over her shoulders and down her back in bushy waves and curls. 

The large group headed out of the tent and headed for the stadium. George and Euphemia held hands on the walk there and started to hold each other closer as they stepped onto the narrow walkways headed towards the top where they would have their seats. The closer they got to the top, the chillier it got. The wind blew more aggressively the higher they got.

George felt her shiver and took his scarf off and wrapped it around her neck. He pulled her close and kissed her lips gently. She sighed into the kiss and kissed him back. She wrapped her arms around his waist and he held his warm hands on the sides of her face.

They eventually pulled apart and smiled at each other. "Thanks, George," she said and he kissed the top of her head.

Their moment was rudely interrupted by someone standing on the level below them. Euphemia looked down to see Draco and Lucius Malfoy. She gave a small smile to her cousin before looking over at her uncle who had a sneer painted across his face.

"Hello Euphemia," her uncle greeted. Her arm that was wound around George's waist, gripped at his sweater out of nervousness.

She had never been very fond of her uncle. She had on occasion spent time with Draco over the summer and her uncle had always tried to groom her into the proper pure-blood fashion, but she could never find it in herself to stick with it. She found the behavior dirty and deplorable. She couldn't understand why some pure-bloods were so stuck up about staying pure and being cruel to those who didn't have the same blood as them. Her uncle thought that muggle-borns weren't as intelligent and not as strong of witches and wizards when Euphemia knew for a fact that blood status didn't determine your intelligence in the wizarding world. Hermione happened to be one of the most intelligent witches she knew.

"Hello," she responded, trying to sound detached. "Excited for the game?"

"Yes, indeed." His eyes fell to Euphemia's hand clutched in George's sweater and noticed their tight embrace while George rubbed her arm.

She started to feel more nervous. "Is something the matter, Uncle?" She asked.

"I never took you as a person to stoop so low as to have romantic relations with a Weasley, Euphemia." He sneered at them and she felt her blood start to boil.

"Uncle Lucius, I would greatly appreciate it if you kept your cruel thoughts to yourself. I certainly don't care to hear them and neither does anyone here," she spat back at him. If Lucius could have cast an unforgivable curse in public and not be arrested, he would have cast one right there.

Arthur had finally noticed that two of the group had gone missing and turned back to find Euphemia and George, finding them just as Lucius was speaking.

"Well, at least we're not blood traitors." Her uncle had seethed.

Arthur stepped in them. "Lucius, I think it best that you leave and go back to your evening instead of belittling children," He exclaimed strongly.

"Fine, Weasley," he glared at Euphemia momentarily. "I'll see you at work." He flourished away with Draco trailing behind him. Her cousin turned around and gave her an apologetic look before turning back around. 

"Are you two alright?" Arthur asked.

They both nodded and they started heading back to the group. She looked up at George. "I'm sorry about him," she spoke softly, but loud enough for him to hear.

"It's alright, it's not your fault he's your family." He rubbed her back lightly and pulled her close to his side. 

They eventually reached the top of the stadium where their spots were. It was very breezy at the top, but an amazing spot nonetheless. The stadium was loud with the shouts of excitement and conversation flowing between thousands of people. The shouts grew louder as the game was about to start.

There was a strong gust of wind that came from behind the group and then there were seven men on broomsticks that flew above their heads. Euphemia let out an excited shout at the Irish team with their green cloaks flying around the stadium. A giant sparkling leprechaun danced in the sky and burst into a million sparks before the Bulgarians flew in. 

Ron and Harry burst into shouts now as Viktor Krum stood up on his broom, doing a fancy trick before landing normally. The stands reflected his face before flipping back to normal. Fudge's booming voice came over the entire stadium before the match began. Everyone cheered as it began. Ireland scored over and over again while the seekers raced around the stadium searching for the snitch. By the time Krum found the snitch, Ireland was already at 170 points. Bulgaria fell behind Ireland at a total of 160 points.

Euphemia, Fred and George, Ginny, and Arthur cheered as Ireland won the Quidditch World Cup while the golden trio clapped somberly. They eventually cheered up as fireworks shot over the stadium in Ireland's colors.

They made it back to the tent eventually after a good hour of pushing through crowds of people. The group danced around the tent singing, joking with others, and grabbing food. Ron danced around with a joking dopey look on his face. 

"Viktor I love you, Viktor I do. Whenever we're apart, My heart beats only for you." All the teens sang merrily, laughing towards the end.

That was when the screaming started from outside. At first, it sounded like everyone was still partying and just getting crazier in their celebration, but the screams turned panicked. Arthur tried to calm the teens and went outside to check. He came back in a few seconds later with a concerned and frantic face.

"Grab your things quickly and get out! We need to get out of here!" Arthur shouted through the tent.

Euphemia felt her stomach churn and she immediately ran to grab anyone's bags she came in contact with. She handed Hermione hers and then grabbed her own, throwing it over her shoulder, and then handing George his bag. He grabbed her hand and pulled her outside into the chaos. People were running and screaming through the camps.

"Get back to the portkey!" Arthur shouted.

Looking past Arthur, she saw several ominous-looking men with talk black pointy hats and cloaks and silver masks covering their faces. Arthur had just run out of the way when one of the men pointed his wand at her. Her eyes widened and she started to turn and run away when she heard him shout.

"Confringo!" The man shouted and she felt a burning heat snake up her arm. She screamed and George pulled out his wand.

"Aguamenti," he spoke and the burning simmered down, but her arm still hurt immensely. She looked down to see the arm of the jacket burned away and red and bloody skin. Tears started to pour out of her eyes from the pain.

George gripped her free hand tighter and started pulling her in the direction of the little hill they had started off at the beginning of the day. She ran next to him with her heart racing and her legs aching from running. Someone shot a curse toward George and he went tumbling to the ground. Even though Euphemia was in pain, she quickly rushed to him to check if he was okay.

He immediately got back up. "I'm alright, I'm alright. Just keep going!" He shouted and they continued running the portkey. Bill and Fred trailed behind them, but there was no sign of Arthur, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, or Harry.

"Where is everyone else?" She shouted so they could hear her above the screaming.

Bill kept pushing them forward. "They'll be alright, dad's with them and he'll get them back safely." He shouted in response. They made it back to the manky boot and they all got a hand on it before it activated and dropped them back at the Burrow.

It was dark outside of the Weasley's home, the lights off inside. They dropped outside of the front door and Bill rushed over to her instantly. "C'mon, let's get her inside." He helped her stand up on one side while George put an arm around her waist while she cradled her arm to her chest. "Fred, go wake up Mum."

Fred ran inside, pushing the door open for them before running up the stairs to get Molly. Tears were streaming down Euphemia's face as her arm still felt like it was continuously burning up. Seconds later, Molly was rushing down the stairs with Fred behind her.

"Dear Merlin, what happened?" She said while she rushed around the main floor looking for supplies. No one was able to respond except for Bill, the only one was able to stay calm in this situation.

He helped Molly collect items. "We were back at the tent after the match ended and then there was screaming. Dad went to go check and then started shouting that we needed to leave. We got out of there, but Effie got hit by a blasting curse." He finished explaining.

Euphemia tried to stop her crying, but the pain was intense. "I-it s-still feels l-like it's burning," she muttered and Molly rushed over to her with several cold washcloths.

Molly unzipped Euphemia's jacket and pushed it off, trying to avoid touching the burns. She wrapped the washcloths around the young witch's arm. The cold helped, but the contact on the bare skin stung. Euphemia bounced her leg furiously, trying to stop herself from screaming at the pain, but a whimper came out.

"Bill, would you please fetch Sirius?" Molly spoke over her shoulder and Bill was on his feet and heading for the fireplace. 

Euphemia saw a flash of green from her peripheral and then it faded back to darkness. She looked back down at her arm to see blood seeping through the cloths. She looked away, feeling lightheaded from the sight. George held her free hand and tried to have her look at him, but she just screwed her eyes shut and squeezed his hand.

There was another flash of green light and Sirius was standing in the Weasley's living room. He rushed over to Euphemia and placed his hands on her face. Molly started trying to mend the skin on her arm but was having little success.

"What on earth happened?" Sirius asked. Bill spun into the same explanation of what happened.

Molly spoke up. "Do you think they were death eaters?"

"I hope not," Sirius responded. "We don't need another war."

Euphemia tried to pay more attention to the conversation around her, but it was hard to avoid the sensation running through her arm. Molly left for a moment and came back with a bottle of some liquid. Molly took the cloths off of Euphemia's arm and she looked down at her bloody arm. It looked like she had been splinched because of how the skin appeared. She thought she could see muscle peaking through and looked away instantly. 

"This is going to hurt a bit, dear," Molly spoke and Euphemia just nodded, wanting this to be over and done with as soon as possible.

All of a sudden she felt her arm burst into flames again. She whimpered while trying to contain a scream from escaping her mouth. It felt like her arm had been burning for hours on end. She continued bouncing her leg, trying to find an outlet for the pain. 

She bit down on her tongue until she tasted blood. Tears continued to stream down her face as endless waves of pain seemed to wash through her arm. 

"You have to let it seep in for a couple of moments, darling. Otherwise, it's not going to help." Sirius spoke while combing a hand through her hair.

She nodded reluctantly and sat there as the potion worked its way around the injury. The burning eventually stopped, but the aching throb was still there. She felt like she could pass out any second.

Just then, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny burst through the door, followed by Arthur. They looked over to Euphemia, seeing her sitting on the couch with tears running down her face and a bloody burnt arm. Molly was just starting to wrap Euphemia's arm again after putting a cooling potion over the burns.

Once her arm was wrapped, Molly gently pushed Euphemia to sit back against the couch. Sirius stepped back and George wrapped an arm around his girlfriend and she moved closer to him. He pushed her hair out of her face and wiped away the slight sheen of sweat that had beaded on her forehead. 

The cooling potion seemed to have helped the pain subside as a few moments later, Euphemia had fully collapsed into George's embrace and her breathing evened out. Everyone looked at each other with concern and began discussing the events that had unfolded at the world cup. All they could do was hope that this wouldn't be a reflection of the year ahead.


End file.
